Snow Angels
by HiddenInTheTardis
Summary: Winter with the Doctor is never simple. Ten/Rose. Oneshot.


Snow Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Or a toboggan.

_This story is set sometime between Fear Her and Army of Ghosts._

_----  
_

"Doctor, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Aw, come on. Just close your eyes and hold on tight."

Rose looked down the steep, snowy hill and shuddered uneasily. The Doctor had had some wild ideas while she'd been travelling with him, but she had to say that this topped every single one of them.

The hill - likely more aptly described as a mountain – was as high as a ski slope, and was covered in glistening snow that glowed pink in the light of the setting suns. The overhanging trees were clothed with translucent turquoise leaves, their shadows stretching down the slope and accentuating the distance to the bottom. The foot of the hill met with a large open lake, glistening like water does when it is at the point between liquid and ice.

The Doctor had promised Rose some rest and relaxation in a winter wonderland, and had landed the TARDIS in a delightfully snowy glen about a mile away. Rose wondered how, in such a short space of time, she'd found herself strapped into a two-man toboggan at the very top of this drop, next to a very excited Doctor in a woolly bobble-hat.

"Rose, it'll be fine. It's just like a roller coaster!"

"No, it's not!" she argued. "A roller coaster has safety, and a track, and, you know... brakes!"

The Doctor pondered for a moment, then tugged on the loose strap. "There's a seatbelt."

"And we're gonna land in a lake, Doctor."

He rolled his eyes patronisingly. "I already _told_ you, the water freezes when it comes into contact with a solid object. It's just the way it works here."

Rose mumbled her disdain, her breath clouding in front of her face. She looked into his eyes and saw that sparkle that showed he was just _loving_ life. She sighed. She couldn't take that away from him.

"Al_right_, but if I end up in that water you won't be able to regenerate quick enough, trust me!"

The Doctor grinned in boyish delight.

Everything was quiet. The toboggan stall was empty, except one alien in a sleeveless t-shirt who seemed oblivious to the cold. He watched them in amusement, wondering when they were going to go for it. The tall, skinny man in the insane hat seemed more giddy than the yellow girl, who didn't seem to like her predicament at all. The alien smiled to himself. _Tourists._

"Alright, we ready? Three... two..."

Rose gripped the Doctor's hand and scrunched her eyes shut so tight she saw silver sparks.

"...ONE!!!"

With one swift movement, they were off down the hill, so fast it seemed that time zoomed past them as well as space. They rocketed down the hill in an almost perfect straight line, heading down, down, down. Rose felt the wind pushing against her, her hair billowing behind her in the aftermath. Her ears began to hurt from a constant piercing noise; it took her a moment to realise it was her own scream. The Doctor was oblivious, his eyes somehow wide open against the wind, his bobble hat waving like a kite behind his head. Rose managed to prise her eyes open slightly, and immediately regretted it. That lake was getting closer... and CRASH!!!

Crash? She wasn't expecting a crash, she was expecting a splash. She braved to open one eye, and it turned out the Doctor had been right: the water froze under the toboggan, remaining liquid all around. She opened her eyes fully and looked all around her at the impossible lake in wonder. She giggled.

"Oh, wow!"

The Doctor beamed at her. "You see? Told you you'd love it!"

The toboggan careered off to the right as it neared the end of the lake, and hit the bank with a soft thud. Soft snow sprinkled down from several frozen reeds as it settled. The Doctor undid the strap and hopped out onto the bank, immediately drenching his trainers. He seemed oblivious, though, as he offered his hand to Rose, who took it in hers and shakily stood up and made her way onto the bank beside him. He beamed at her, and even though she was sort of mad, Rose couldn't help smiling back. He was just so... irrepressible.

He chuckled. "See? Not that bad, was it?"

Rose's face turned from a little amused smile to a frown and a menacing smirk.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

The Doctor heard the threatening tone in her voice and thought immediately of Jackie – he knew full well that Rose had the same temperament as her mother and didn't want her to catch on to the whole 'slapping' thing. So he made his first sensible decision of the day and legged it. He fled across the frozen fields, with Rose trenching through the snow behind him.

Soon, the Doctor found himself amongst an amalgamation of brittle, icy trees, and decided to let Rose catch up with him. _Surely she can't still be mad..._

He was wrong. Rose was running for him, her breath billowing in clouds around her, her cheeks and nose rivalling the redness of the darkening sky. The Doctor swallowed nervously. _Okay, still mad._ He put on his most winning smile, and held his arms open, half in hope of a hug, half in surrender. But Rose didn't stop. She charged straight into him, sending them both flying into the powder-soft snow. The Doctor wriggled, desperately trying to get away as Rose mercilessly hit him repeatedly with his own bobble hat.

"No, Rose, not the hat!"

Soon, Rose's arm tired, and she could do nothing but collapse in a giggly heap beside him. The Doctor heard her giggles and couldn't contain himself: he too burst into laughter.

Eventually, they stood up, absolutely drenched and completely dishevelled. The Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulders as the last of her giggles dissipated.

"Okay, Rose, I promise, no more toboggans."

"_And _no more hills."

He considered this. "Well, I can't promise _that_..."

He chuckled as Rose hit him playfully. Rose pushed her messy hair from her face, and looked down at the snow where they'd just been wrestling. She grinned.

"Hey look... Snow angels."

The Doctor beamed at her childish delight in such a simple happening. With all the beauty of the twilight winter wonderland around them, she shone out above it all. She really was everything to him.

Rose looked up from examining their unintentional snow angels, and puzzled over his glazed expression.

"Doctor?"

His eyes focused on hers, and he smiled happily, wrapping his arm around her once more as they headed back through the snow.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever leave me."

----

_I know it's a soppy ending, but I'm a romantic (lol). Please leave a review, and thanks for reading xx_


End file.
